Run The Show
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |difficulty = (Classic) (Extreme Version) (Mashup) |effort = |nogm = 5 each (Classic) 4 (Extreme Version) |nosm = |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = Mauve (Classic) |pc = / (Classic) Cyan (Extreme Version) |gc = Orange/Yellow (Classic) Yellow (Extreme Version) |lc = Cyan (Classic and Extreme Version) Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = Extreme Version |mashup = Available on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 103 (Classic) 142 (Extreme Version) 107 (Mashup) |nowc = RunTheShow (Classic) RunTheShowALT (Extreme Version) |choreo = |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P1) Céline Rotsen (P2) Extreme Version Bianca Lazzeri }}"Run The Show" by featuring is featured on . Appearances of the Dancers Classic Both dancers are women. 'P1' P1 has short blue hair under a hoodie, which is part of an aqua sleeveless romper. Her glove is orange, and she wears a pair of aqua sneakers over plum-colored socks with light blue stripes. 'P2' P2 ''' has blue curly hair and wears a pair of drop-shaped earrings, a light blue jacket with short sleeves and magenta highlights, a blue sport bra underneath, magenta shorts, aqua and blue sneakers, and a pair of blue socks with aqua stripes. runtheshow_coach_1_big.png|P1 runtheshow_coach_2_big.png|P2 Extreme Version The Extreme dancer is a woman who wears an orange-and-cyan cap, an orange-and-blue hoodie with red highlights, a cyan top, and a pair of orange-and-cyan yoga pants, along with purple and orange sneakers. Background Classic The background is a stage with green, pink, blue, yellow, and violet lines in the background moving to the rhythm of the music. Extreme Version The Extreme Version s background is in the same as the backgrounds of the Mashups and Party Master Modes, but without the reflections. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your hands to your neck, and make a backward spin from your waist up. Gold Move 2: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P2:' Put your right elbow on your left hand. *'P1:' Same as P2, but put your waist down. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Cross your arms to the opposing dancer. Gold Move 4 is performed on the other side. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Put your right hand on your lips and use your left hand to support it. *'P2:' Put your left hand by your left hip and put your right hand on your lips. Runtheshow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Runtheshow gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Runtheshow gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Runtheshow gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Runtheshow gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Runtheshow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Runtheshow gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Runtheshow gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Runtheshow gm 3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Runtheshow gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Runtheshow gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version: Gold Move 1: Put your hand by your ear and move it to the left slowly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands behind your head and spin around. Gold Move 3: Make a big circle with your right arm. Gold Move 4: Quickly cross your arms. runtheshowalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 runtheshowalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game runtheshowalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Runtheshowalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game runtheshowalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Runtheshowalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game runtheshowalt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 runtheshowalt gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Together we run the show" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Together we run the show" is sung Mashup Run the Show has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) ' *Down By The Riverside'' *''Cardiac Caress'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Pon De Replay'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Boom'' *Run the Show (Extreme) ' *Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Down By The Riverside'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Down By The Riverside'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) ' Appearances in Mashups ''Run the Show appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Love Is All '''(Sisters Duet) Extreme *''Run The Show'' * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Mas Que Nada * Wild Wild West '' Captions The Extreme version of ''Run The Show appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions assigned to its moves. * Roller Blades * Wild Circle Trivia General *"Busty, bossy" is censored. **The three dots do not get highlighted during that part. Extreme *In the square, the coach appears in front of the classic background, even though she dances in front of the Mashup background. **This also happens with the extreme coach of Good Feeling. *Some pictograms of the Extreme routine reach the end of the slide before the move is actually performed. Mashup *In the mashup, Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) is colored differently. *The pictograms for Cosmic Girl appear one beat late. Gallery Game Files runtheshow.jpg|''Run The Show'' RunShowext.png|''Run The Show'' (Extreme Version) runtheshow_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) RuntheshowALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Tex1_128x128_cb8f2f2857da41ab_14.png| album background (Classic) runtheshow_cover@2x.jpg| cover run the show pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Runtheshow jd4 menu wii.png|''Run The Show'' on the menu (Wii) SJXD41-2.png| cover (Wii) Runtheshowextremexbox360menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Runtheshow jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Classic's coach selection screen (Wii) Runtheshowalt_jd4_gameplay.png| gameplay (Extreme Version) Others runthebg.png|Background HitEmUpBetaColorScheme.png|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' with a different color scheme in the Mashup runtheshowet.png|No GUI (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Kat DeLuna - Run The Show ft. Busta Rhymes Run The Show (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Run The Show - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Wii Gameplay - Kat DeLuna featuring Busta Rhymes Run The Show Just Dance 4 - Run The Show (Extreme Version ) - Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes - 5 Stars Run The Show (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 - Run The Show No HUD Run The Show (Extreme) - Just Dance 4 Extraction Run The Show (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extraction References Site Navigation de:Run the Show Category:Songs Category:Songs by Busta Rhymes Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Bianca Lazzeri